ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Yumi Tōma
| birth_place = Chiba, Chiba Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = Yumi Touma | occupation = | years_active = 1986–present | agent = ALLURE&Y | spouse = Tatsuya Yoshida | website = }} , known professionally as , is a Japanese voice actress, narrator, author and singer from Chiba. She has been part of the singing group Goddess Family Club. Tōma once worked for Aoni Production before she founded her own agency ALLURE&Y. Because of her mature voice, she often plays strong and beautiful women. Tōma is married to Toei Company producer Tatsuya Yoshida. Voice roles TV animation *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' (1991) – Gome-chan *''Miracle Girls'' (1993) – Emma Winston (Second) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993) – An / Natsumi Ginga *''Tonde Burin'' (1994) – Buritī Koizumi *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994) – young Ferio, Hasegawa-senpai *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (1995) – Yui Hongo, Tama *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995) – Mrs. Dorian, Sally Po *''Detective Conan'' (1996) – Hitomi Sasaki, Nao Takiguchi *''Clamp School Detectives'' (1997) – Itsuki *''Pokémon'' (1997) – Satsuki *''Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998) – Urd *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998) – Wen *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (1998) – Kaoruko Himekoji (first series only), Shimizu *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (1999) – Spinel Sun *''Air'' (2005) – Hijiri Kirishima *''Ah! My Goddess'' (2005) – Urd *''Natsuyuki Rendezvous'' (2012) – Miho Shimao *''Altair: A Record of Battles'' (2017) – Nilüfer Fatma Unknown date *''.hack//Sign'' – Helba *''21 Emon'' – Luna *''After War Gundam X'' – Særia Sou *''Angelique ~Kokoro no Mezameru Toki~'' – Mel *''Atashin'chi'' – English Teacher *''Baby Felix'' – young Felix *''Beyblade'' – Dr. Judy Mizuhara *''Black Jack 21'' – Benitokage *''Boyfriend'' – Megumi Hanyu *''Brain Powerd'' – Nakki Gaizu *''The Brave of Gold Goldran'' – Lady Licca The Legendra *''The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn'' – Yamamoto Pink, Lady Pinkie, Magical Pinkie *''Cinderella Boy'' – Rela Cindy Shirayuki *''Cho Mashin Hero Wataru'' – Phoenix of Flame *''Cooking Papa'' – Yumeko Kimura, Bei, Chie, Kūgo Nekota *''Doraemon'' – Natsumi Gotō *''Emma: A Victorian Romance'' – Emma *''Esper Mami'' – Chiaki, Chisato, Children, Boy *''Firestorm'' – Gina *''Flint the Time Detective'' – T.P. Lady. *''Jikū Tantei Genshi-kun'' – TP Lady/Akira Aino *''Gokinjo Monogatari'' – Mariko Nakasu *''Girls und Panzer'' – Shiho Nishizumi *''Gun Frontier'' – Yoneko *''Hero Bank'' – Momiji Murayama *''High School Mystery: Gakuen Nanafushigi'' – Fumiko Shirahata *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' – Yuka Hijiri *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' – Fujiko-sensei, Kyoko Tanaka *''Inuyasha'' – Toran *''Jormungand'' – Chiquita *''Jushin Liger'' – Sanae, Aki *''Kamisama Kazoku'' – Misa Kamiyama *''Karakuri Zōshi Ayatsuri Sakon'' – Hazuki Funabashi *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' – Rōrin-sensei *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' – Otonashi (Second), Namiyo, Telephone's Voice *''Kokoro Library'' – Rie Mochima *''Kurokami: The Animation'' – Punipuni, Shinobu Nanase *''Lost Universe'' – Stella *''Madō King Granzort'' – Taka *''Magical Tarurūto-kun'' – Iyona Kawai *''Mama wa Shōgaku 4 Nensei'' – Minako Yamaguchi *''Master Keaton'' – Natalia-Sensei *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' – Princess Maria Louise *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' – Karinga Vōgeru, Elena *''Monkey Turn'' – Aki Koike *''Moyashimon'' – Aspergillius oryzae *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' – Hiiragi Najika *''Neighborhood Story'' – Mariko Nakasu, Kuro *''Noir'' – Silvana Greone *''Phoenix'' – Tamami *''Pitaten'' – Nyaa *''Pokémon: Advanced Generation'' – Mitsuko *''Porphy no Nagai Tabi'' – Romane *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' – Kinosaki-sensei *''Remi, Nobody's Girl'' – Arthur *''Romeo's Blue Skies'' – Hanna *''Saint Seiya'' – Young Shun, Hyoga and Akira *''Sazae-san'' – Kayo *''School Rumble ni Gakki'' – Iori the cat in episode 21 *''s-CRY-ed'' – Banka *''Shinkai Densetsu Meremanoid'' – Misty Jo *''Slayers'' – Sylphiel Nels Lahda *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' – Michael *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars'' – Aya Kobayashi *''The Laughing Salesman'' – Asako Kariya *''The Wallflower'' – Sayuri *''The World of Narue'' – Haruna *''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' – Go Shooter *''Turn A Gundam'' – Teleth Halleh, Linda Halleh *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' – Ren Rin *''xxxHOLiC Kei'' – Jorougumo *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' – Nephilim *''Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl'' – Kyōko Hikage (Kyon Kyon) *''Yumeiro Patissiere'' – Harue Kirishima OVA *''Record of Lodoss War'' (1990) – Deedlit *''Detonator Orgun'' (1991) – Michi Kanzaki *''Ninja Ryūkenden'' (1991) – Irene Lew *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers, Again'' (1992) – Silvie Gena *''Ushio & Tora'' (1992) – Mayuko Inoue *''Oh My Goddess!'' (1993) – Urd, Belldandy (child) *''Robot Hunter Casshern'' (1993) – Luna Kamizuki *''Please Save My Earth'' (1993) – Rin Kobayashi *''Maps'' (1994) – Lipumira Gweiss *''Iczer Girl Iczelion'' (1994) – Nami Shiina *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'' (1995) – Polylina *''Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer'' (1996) – Shaia Hishizaki *''Tekken: The Motion Picture'' (1998) – Jun Kazama *''Street Fighter Zero: The Animation'' (1999) – Chun-Li Unknown date *''Fushigi Yūgi'' – Yui Hongo *''Futari Ecchi'' – Kyōko Ōmiya *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' – Clair Fortlan *''Halo Legends'' – Cortana (Origins) *''Inferious Wakusei Senshi Gaiden Condition Green'' – Bernie Page, Candy *''Interlude'' – Haruka Tonobe *''Pichu and Pikachu'' – Pichu *''Power Dolls: Omuni Senki 2540'' – Yao Feilun *''Ranma ½'' – Hinako Ninomiya *''Re: Cutie Honey'' – Black Claw *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation'' – Aya Kobayashi *''Tales of Symphonia'' – Raine Sage *''Tenchi Muyo'' – Tokimi Movies *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' ( ) – Cecily Fairchild *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' ( ) – Xenian Flower *''Neighborhood Story'' ( ) – Mariko Nakasu *''Pocket Monsters the Movie: Revelation Lugia'' ( ) – Freezer *''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' ( ) – Sally Po *''Ah! My Goddess: The Movie'' ( ) – Urd *''Air'' ( ) – Hijiri Kirishima *''Girls und Panzer der Film'' ( ) – Shiho Nishizumi Games *''Hellfire S: The Another Story'' ( ) – Kaoru Togo *''Lady Phantom'' ( ) – Cindy Matsunaga *''Sol-Feace'' ( ) – Misao Hatataka *''Cosmic Fantasy 3: Bōken Shōnen Rei'' ( ) – Mai *''Tekken'' ( ) – Nina Williams, Anna Williams *''Tekken 2'' ( ) – Nina Williams, Anna Williams *''Dead or Alive'' ( ) – Leifang *''Tekken 3'' ( ) – Ling Xiaoyu, Nina Williams, Anna Williams *''Doki Doki Pretty League'' ( ) – Mayumi Asai *''Eberouge'' ( ) – Castele Andalsia *''Langrisser I & II'' ( ) – Narm *''Soulcalibur'' ( ) – Ivy Valentine *''Xenogears'' ( ) – Elhaym van Houten *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' ( ) – Ling Xiaoyu, Nina Williams, Anna Williams *''Dead or Alive 2'' ( ) – Leifang *''The Legend of Dragoon'' ( ) – Rose *''RPG Tsukūru 2000 sample game: Hanayome no Kammuri'' ( ) – Yuria *''Tekken 4'' ( ) – Ling Xiaoyu *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' ( ) – Fortune *''Dead or Alive 3'' ( ) – Leifang *''Tekken Advance'' ( ) – Ling Xiaoyu, Nina Williams *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' ( ) – Nephilim *''Soulcalibur II'' ( ) – Ivy Valentine *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' ( ) – Leifang *''Tales of Symphonia'' ( ) – Raine Sage, Noishu *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' ( ) – Sara Trantoul *''DreamMix TV World Fighters'' ( ) – Aska *''Jak II: Renegade'' ( ) – Tess *''Xenoaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' ( ) – Nephilim *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga'' ( ) – Argilla *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Owaranai Ashita e'' ( ) – Jane Houston *''Tekken 5'' ( ) – Ling Xiaoyu *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2'' ( ) – Argilla *''Soulcalibur III'' ( ) – Ivy Valentine *''Dead or Alive 4'' ( ) – Leifang *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' ( ) – Lenneth *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' ( ) – Nephilim *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' ( ) – Leifang *''Tekken 6'' ( ) – Ling Xiaoyu *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' ( ) – Raine Sage *''Dead or Alive: Paradise'' ( ) – Leifang *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' ( ) – Leifang *''Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos'' ( ) – Ivy Valentine *''Tekken 3D: Prime Edition'' ( ) – Ling Xiaoyu *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' ( ) – Ling Xiaoyu *''Dead or Alive 5'' ( ) – Leifang *''Sonic Lost World'' ( ) – Zeena *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' ( ) – Leifang *''Dead or Alive 6'' ( ) – Leifang Unknown date *''.hack'' series – Helba, Gardenia *''Air'' – Hijiri Kirishima *''Angelique Etoile'' – Mel *''Angelique Special 2'' – Mel, the fortuneteller *''Angelique Trois'' – Mel *''Bōkoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner'' – Satomi Kikumasa *''Device Reign'' – Yuri Saeki *''Exodus Guilty Neos'' – Rirīnu, Reiruru *''Farland Story: Yotsu no Fūin'' – Elenore *''Galaxy Fräulein Yuna'' – Liabert von Neuestein, Yoko Mizuno *''Granblue Fantasy'' – Heles *''Grandia'' – Nana, Lilly *''Hataraku Shōjo: Tekipaki Workin' Love'' – Pāpkin Naomi Koshigaya *''Interlude'' – Haruka Tonobe *''Jak 3'' – Tess *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' – Tess *''Kono Yo no Hate de Koi wo Utau Shōjo YU-NO'' – Mio Shimazu *''The Legend of Dragoon'' – Rose *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' – Elektra, Enchantress *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' – Jean Grey *''Mitsumete Knight'' – Raizze Haimer, Luna *''Next King: Koi no Sennen Ōkoku'' – Chamomile Artichoke *''Policenauts'' – Anna Brown *''Power Dolls 2'' – Anita Sheffield *''Power Dolls FX'' – Yao Feilun *''Puyo Puyo CD'' – Rulue *''Puyo Puyo CD Tsū'' – Rulue *''Radiata Stories'' – Valkyrie *''Senkutsu Katsuryū Taisen Chaos Seed'' – Wan Sōgen, Kō Meihon *''Shiroki Majo: Mō Hitotsu no Eiyū Densetsu'' (Sega Saturn version) – Sharla, Stella *''Sotsugyō'' series – Reiko Takashiro *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' – Lenneth *''Super Chase Criminal Termination'' – Nancy *''Super Robot Wars'' series – Aya Kobayashi, Cecily Fairchild, Vera Rona *''Tactics Ogre'' – Kachua Powell *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' – Valerie Baylock *''Vampire Hunter D'' – Charlotte *''Valkyrie Profile'' – Lenneth Valkyrie, Platina *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' – Lenneth Valkyrie, Platina *''Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer'' – Shaia Hishizaki *''Ys IV: The Dawn of Ys'' – Karna Drama CDs Unknown date *''Dengeki CD Bunko EX Vampire ~Night Warriors~'' – Morrigan Aensland *''Dengeki CD Bunko ~ Best Game Selection 13 ~ The King of Fighters '94'' – King *''Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden'' – Rimudo's mother *''Inferious Wakusei Senshi Gaiden Condition Green'' – Bernie Page, Candy *''Kamaitachi no Yoru Drama CD'' (Mari *''Madara Tenshōhen'' – Fukuhime Kirin *''Popful Mail The Next Generation'' – Gaw *''Popful Mail Paradise'' – Gaw *''Street Fighter II Drama CD'' – Chun-Li *''Tales of Symphonia: Drama CD Vol.2'' – Raine Sage *''TARAKO Pappara Paradise'' – Gaw *''Zombie-ya Reiko'' – Saki Yurikawa Dubbing *''24'' – Sarah Warner (Sarah Wynter) *''10,000 BC'' (TV Asashi version) – Evolet (Camilla Belle) *''Brokedown Palace'' – Alice (Claire Daines) *''Contagion'' – Lenora Orantes (Marion Cotillard) *''Casino Royale'' (TV Asashi version) – Vesper Lynd (Eva Green) *''Charmed'' – Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs) *''Crazy Heart'' – Jean Craddock (Maggie Gyllenhaal) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' – Sofia Curtis (Louise Lombard) *''Dark Angel'' (DVD version) – Max Guevera (Jessica Alba) *''Final Destination'' – Clear Rivers (Ali Larter) *''Goodbye Christopher Robin'' – Daphne de Sélincourt (Margot Robbie) *''Growing Pains'' – Carol Seaver (Tracey Gold) *''Happy Feet'' – Norma Jean (Nicole Kidman) *''Inception'' (TV Asashi version) – Mal Cobb (Marion Cotillard) *''Iron Man 2'' (TV Asahi version) – Natasha Romanova / Black Widow (Scarlett Johansson) *''Kiss of Death'' – Kay Rousseau (Louise Lombard) *''Mad Men'' – Betty Draper (January Jones) *''Magnolia'' – Stanley Spector (Jeremy Blackman) *''Ray Donovan'' – Abby Donovan (Paula Malcomson) *''The Gift'' – Jessica King (Katie Holmes) *''The Invasion'' – Carol Bennell (Nicole Kidman) *''The West Wing'' – Katie Witt (Kris Murphy) *''The Young Victoria'' – Harriet Sutherland (Rachel Stirling) *''Third Watch'' – Sgt. Maritza Cruz (Tia Texada) *''Titanic'' (2003 Nippon TV version) – Rose (Kate Winslet) *''The Golden Compass'' (TV Asashi version) – Serafina Pekkala (Eva Green) *''Who Am I?'' (TV Tokyo version) – Christine Stark (Michelle Ferre) Bibliography * Oh My Goddess! -First End-'' (2006 Japanese) , (2007 English translation) References * * * }} Further reading * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu. "The Official Art of AIR". (October 2007) ''Newtype USA. pp. 135–141. External links * Official website * Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Chiba Prefecture Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:20th-century Japanese singers Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese businesspeople Category:21st-century Japanese singers Category:21st-century businesspeople Category:20th-century singers Category:21st-century singers